Eat Your Food, Madame President
by Inu-midoriko
Summary: The President refuses to eat, too depressed from Earth's disappointment and Lee decides to do something about it. One-shot! AU! Roslin/Lee


**Disclaimer: I don't own BSG or the characters….duuuh.**

**A/N: This is dedicated to I_hate_your_boyfriend. There's not many Laura/Lee fics and I thought she deserved a really good one-shot. **

**Alright, this fic is slightly AU. This is set after they find Earth for the first time and discover it's a nuclear wasteland, however, Laura's cancer doesn't come back during Baltar's trial 'cause Lee needs hair to grab on to ;). Anyway, enjoy. **

It had been three weeks since they found Earth and its great disappointment. Three weeks of watching everyone in the fleet break down and fight over anything, just to take the edge of stress away. What were they to do now? Go on for the rest of their lives trying to find a habitable planet to live on where the Cylons would never find them? That could take decades and everyone on the fleet new it.

Bill Adama was in no better shape than his crew. He sat in his quarters and drank himself to oblivion, just to get away from the brutal reality for a little while. The pain of letting everyone down was far too great for him to handle. The pain of knowing Laura Roslin, one of the strongest women he'd ever known, had broken down as well. He sighed and took another swing of Ambrosia. Lee had been in ten minutes ago to inform him he was going to check up on her back at Colonial One. She was refusing to take calls from anyone and that worried both him and Lee but his son actually had to guts to face the woman and do something about it.

The first thing Lee Adama did once he got onto Colonial One, was dismiss the people lingering outside Laura Roslin's quarters. The guards were gone, all of them having abandoned their posts. The concern he felt for this woman who had made such a huge difference in everyone's life, had alarmed him.

He knew she would be as depressed as anyone but when he was informed she refused to eat or talk to anyone, his temper flared, his concern overrode any other rational thought and it took him five seconds to decide he was going to personally see the President of the Twelve Colonies himself.

He knocked once when he got to the curtain outside her quarters. "Madam President?" he asked. "It's me, Lee." all he received in answer was silence. He strained his ears to see if he could detect any movement from the other side and when he didn't, the worst came to mind.

He whipped open the curtain and saw her laying there with her head turned towards one of her windows. Her auburn curls framed her face and cascaded across her pillow. Lee took four long strides before he was at her side and leaned over to peer at her.

Her eyes were closed and under the thin blanket he could see the shallow, steady rise and fall of her chest. He sighed with relief and rubbed his eyes. He looked around the room and on a table next to the curtain, he saw five plates of food, all untouched. His jaw clenched and he looked over at his President. _You _will _eat Madame President. _He vowed and brought the freshest plate of food next to her sleeping form.

He sat down on one of the chairs in the far corner where she wouldn't see him when she awoke. For the first time in three weeks, Lee dosed off and slept for a solid three hours without a disturbance.

When Lee Adama woke up, he rubbed his eyes and made the quietest of groans and stretched. He looked over at Laura in time to see her stir and stretch just like he had, only from his angle, he could see the curve of her back as she arched and the luscious swell of her breasts as they rose into the air under the pyjama top that was slowly sliding down.

Lee tried as hard as he could to look away but it was hard when he was undeniably attracted to her and she had no idea he was watching her every move. The mere thought of this made his groin twitch, making him squirm in his seat.

She hummed as she relaxed and the sound sent a shock from his spine to his groin and he bit back a moan. That sound was delicious.

He watched as she rubbed her eyes and took a deep breath. Laura looked over at the food next to her. She looked from the algae processed food to her curtain and picked up the plate and pushed it aside.

Lee didn't miss the light shake in her hand and immediately his temper started to set in. She was acting like a child and it was pissing him off. She stood and as she walked by, Lee noticed that her head was down and it appeared that her eyes were closed as she made her way into the bathroom without noticing she wasn't alone. She didn't bother closing the door, enabling him to hear her turn on the shower and discard her clothing onto the floor.

His member twitched at the thought of joining her but he planted himself more firmly in the chair. He wasn't here to have sex with her, he was here to try and help her. To restore the fiery President that everyone needed back so badly.

Ten minutes later, the water stopped running and she came out in nothing but her robe and a towel wrapped around her head.

Lee supposed she had a glass kept in her bathroom because she was also holding a glass of water and as she sat back down on her bed, she took small sips. She glanced at the table of food before looking away and pulling the towel off her head. She picked up her brush from the other side of her bed and rested it on her lap. She ran a hand through her damp wavy hair and sighed. She put the glass down and leaned back, watching the stars outside her window.

"You know, I may not be an expert on physiology, but I do know that when one refuses to eat," he said with a biting tone. Laura jumped, startled out of her wits and whipped around. The alarm in her eyes faded when her gaze landed on Lee. She only gave him a disapproving look before turning back around, her back to him. "they tend to get weaker and weaker, their immune system eventually shuts down and lets any small flu kill them." he leaned forward, his tone sharp. "You will eat or I'll be forced to shove every last bit of food in this room down your throat."

"Leave me." was her only reply, her only command. She picked up her brush and ran it through her hair, stopping only every once in a while to work on a knot that had formed in her hair.

Lee stayed and watched her. "Do you have hearing problems, Madam President?" he asked. When she didn't reply and set the brush down, finally done with her hair, he stood and saw her visibly tense.

Good.

He made his way to her bed and sat down. "Madame President…Laura," at the use of her name she glanced at him for only a moment before looking away. "you have to keep up your strength. I know you're going through a rough time…everyone is…but you are our leader. Without you, we have nothing."

At this, she spoke softly. "Because of me, we chased after nuclear wasteland and now we have nothing. No home, no dream of ever finding that perfect, Cylon free planet. I have brought nothing but grief."

"I can't deny that we chased after a false dream, however, there was no way anyone, including yourself, could have known Earth turned into a wasteland. Or that it used to be the home of Cylons."

She closed her eyes, pain furrowing her brows. "Don't…"

"I didn't come here to argue with you. I came here to help you get back on your feet."

"I'm not ready."

"No one is. But you're our leader and as such, you have a responsibility to be the first one to let people know that despite everything that'd happened, nothing will get done just by sitting here, feeling sorry for ourselves."

"Thank you for your concern and…moving words," her tone was sarcastic and there was a hint of temper to it. "but I want to be left alone so if you'll excuse me…"

"No." his jaw set and he looked directly into her eyes.

Hers narrowed. "No? I gave you an order Lee. Get out."

"No. If you won't resume your duties as president then you're not much of a president at all. Therefore, your orders mean nothing to me. There's more to being a president than just having the title."

Laura's eyes flashed with anger and she stood. He followed suit and towered over her. "Get out before I call security."

"No one's out there." She knew no was there. Everyone had abandoned their posts long ago but that was the only threat she knew of. The only people who came up were the cooks to bring her food. Each of the chefs that came up, gave her a disapproving look when they saw all her plates still full. She guessed that they had tipped off Lee about her lack of food intake.

Straightening, Laura looked defiantly at him before moving past him. She left her quarters and he followed. She sat down at her desk and leaned back while he stood there, next to her chair. "Why the frak are you following me around like a lost puppy? Go frak someone."

For a moment, he thought of bending Laura over her desk and ever so slowly thrust in and out of her until he made her plead, beg for release. He smirked scathingly at her. "Thanks but I think I'll stick around." he stepped closer to her. "Now, you're going to eat and we're going to do this the hard way, or the easy way. Personally I don't care which you choose because at the end of the day, I win and you have sustenance in you."

She sat there, glaring at him, willing him to just leave her alone.

"You have until the count of three, Madame President." really, what was he going to do? Pick her up, straddle her and force feed her? Somehow she didn't see him actually following through with it. "1..." she sat there, challenging him, "2..." calling his bluff. "3." Within seconds he had her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "I warned you." was the only thing he said as she yelled at him to put her down.

She pounded on his back and yelled curses at him but it was like hitting a brick wall. He carried her back into her quarters, tossed her on her bed and climbed on her before she could sit up and get away. He straddled her hips with his toned thighs and when she made to hit him, he grabbed both her hands in one hand and pinned them above her head.

"Get off of me. Right. Now." came her scathing command.

"Not a chance." with his free hand, he leaned over a bit and grabbed the plate. He tried to ignore the way her back arched ever so slightly in response to his pinning her hands above her head, tried to ignore the rapid rise and fall of her chest as she tried to control her anger. Her robe had opened wider, exposing more of her breasts than he had ever seen her present. Not that this presentation was particularly willing but he hadn't done it on purpose. He set the plate on the flat of her stomach, picked up the fork that sat on the side of the plate and scooped up a fair amount of food.

"I know it's not safe to eat lying down, but you give me no choice but to feed you this way."

"If you think for a second tha-" she didn't get far into the sentence before he shoved the forkful of food into her mouth. He extracted the fork, pleased that it came out clean, and watched as a shocked expression passed over her stunning features for a brief few moments.

At first, he thought she was going to make this even harder and spit it out, but slowly, she chewed. Her eyes never left his. She was pissed, anyone within a five mile radius could see that. The emotion brought a pink tinge to her cheeks and chest and that was what he was striving for among other things. For colour to come back to her beautiful face.

When she finally swallowed, she took a deep breath. "You bastard." the jab wasn't as harsh as she meant it to be and Lee grinned.

"So I'm told. Now," he took another fork full and put it to her mouth. "eat up. I know you're hungry." her lips stayed closed for a few moments longer before she opened her lips and let Lee slide the fork back in her mouth. He extracted the fork slowly, distracted by her eyes closing and finally relaxing. She let out a moan.

He bit back his own moan and resisted the urge to thrust against her stomach. He fed her three more times before he paused, letting the fork hover over her lips. He had to take a deep breath and calm down. Watching her eat and chew slowly was becoming an erotic sight and if he didn't get himself under control, Little Apollo was going to make himself known. It was already half hard and he prayed to the Lords of Kobol that she had no idea of the effect she had on him.

"Getting tired?" she asked and smirked. Suddenly he realized why she was taking her sweet time.

"You think just because you take your precious time eating that I'll get tired and stop for a break?" her smirk faded and a scowl set on her features. "Hate to break it to you, _Madam President_, but I can do this _all night long_."

The innuendo she found in that had her gasp and involuntarily shift her hips upward ever so slightly. Lee stifled a moan and closed his eyes.

"Lee…" he opened his eyes and found that hers were pleading.

"Yes?"

"You have to get off me."

"Am I hurting you?" he asked softly.

"Not…exactly." she said and shifted once again.

"Then I'm comfortable staying right here." he smiled smugly at her and as the seconds went by, she found herself disliking that smile more and more.

"I'll co-operate but I need another drink. Please." he stared into her eyes, not fully believing her. "Please…" he sighed and put the fork down. He let go of her hands and let them trail down her arms until he reached her under arms and finally slid off of her.

He grabbed the glass she had used and when he turned his back to her, he strained his hearing. He was almost to the bathroom when he heard her get off the bed and make a mad dash for her curtain. She didn't make it.

When he reached her, Lee grabbed the back of her robe, spun her around and backed her up until her back hit the wall. He pressed himself firmly against her. His arms were on either side of her head and it was at this moment that Laura discovered just how masculine Lee Adama could be.

"You call that co-operation?" he asked through gritted teeth. When she tried moving off the wall, he thrust his hips into hers, pinning her back. The sensation made her gasp and close her eyes.

She opened her mouth to speak but he had enough. He leaned down in one swift movement and planted his lips firmly on hers. When she gasped from shock, he used that advantage to slip his tongue into her mouth and kiss her feverishly. His tongue probed at hers, coaxing it to respond.

Laura whimpered before she finally responded and allowed her tongue to dance with his. After a few moments, the kiss got hotter and hotter. Laura fisted Lee's shirt but he kept his hands into balled fists by her head. When her tongue went into his mouth he clamped down on it with his lips and sucked, drawing a low moan from her. Their tongues played for a little longer before Laura broke the kiss, panting, arching her back.

"Why?" was the breathy question that escaped her lips.

Lee was panting just as badly but he didn't care. All that mattered was the woman he was pressing against the wall. He captured her mouth again, this time nipping at her lips and using his tongue to sooth the marks.

"Because I've always wanted you, Madame President." he murmured and before he kissed her again, he needed know she was okay with it. He needed to know that she wasn't going to find it repulsive and shy away.

"Me too." came her breathy reply. It was all he needed to allow himself to crash his mouth back down onto hers. The kiss wasn't soft or tender by any means. It was feverish, fast, passionate.

Lee slipped his hands down to her robe and kneaded her breasts through the clothing. The thin material didn't hide her nipples from standing at attention. Lee broke the kiss to make his way down her neck but he took his time, allowing himself to savour the taste of her skin.

She moaned when his fingers pinched and circled her nipples, sending shocks of pleasure to her core.

Her hands flew to his hair when he licked his way down the column of her throat, over her collarbone, to the valley between her breasts. The most he was able to lick was the swell and the underside. The rest was covered and that just wouldn't do.

Taking each opening, he pulled it open in a fast, jerky movement. Startled, she gasped but it turned into an all out moan when his lips latched onto one of her nipples. He sucked, licked, nibbled and each technique earned him that delicious hum that sent his cock a shock.

"Lee…" she moaned and arched under his mouth, silently telling him she wanted more. He grinned against her other nipple and gave it the same treatment as the other.

Now that his hands where free, he used them to slide down her sides to the sash that hid the rest of her body from him. Her breasts were magnificent and there was no way in hell he was waiting any longer to see what the rest of her looked like. He pulled the sash free from the bow she had tied and pulled back to look at her once he opened the robe to fully expose her flesh to his eyes.

She blushed lightly and tried to shy away but he wouldn't let her. He took her hands and put them by her sides. "Gods Laura…you're so hot." he said and his words alone sent more liquid to her center. She squirmed and arched to him.

"Do you mean it?" she asked, challenging him.

"Every word."

"Prove it." and prove it he did.

He let go of her hands and kneeled on the floor in front of her to trail his tongue down her stomach and swirl around the rim of her belly button. When she moaned, he continued on to the patch of curls that hid what he desired most. For now, he ignored her core and moved his tongue to her thighs. He cupped her ass with both his hands and squeezed, making her yelp and throw her head back.

Grinning, he kept his hands firmly on her ass as he licked his way back to her core. She wanted this so badly, he could smell her arousal. Could almost taste it.

Once again he avoided it and grinned when she huffed with impatience. He sat back and lifted her left leg. It was smooth, just like it looked. He rested her foot on his shoulder as he used his fingers to trace up the muscle in her calf, and reached his fingers to where hip met thigh.

He trailed his tongue up the path his fingers took and instead of licking her center, he teased where her hip met her thigh.

"Frak…Lee, please…" she pleaded.

"Since you asked so nicely…" he murmured and if it weren't for the fact he had her in a pleasure induced haze, he knew she would have probably sent him out on his ass for mocking her. He traced her swollen lips with his fingers before dipping one in her. She groaned and thrust into his hand, wanting more.

"Gods, you're so wet already." she was also incredibly tight around his finger. Just how long had this woman gone without sex?

Lee put his thumb at her hard nub and rubbed it slowly in time with the retraction and penetration of his index finger. His other hand kept her foot firmly in place on his shoulder.

He curled his finger inside of her and she gasped sharply. Her muscle tightened around him and he found himself springing to full attention from just watching the reactions he was able to bring out of her.

When she started to buck her hips to meet his hand, he pulled his finger out and watched as rage filled her eyes. He knew she was about to snap at him but he did something he knew she would be transfixed by.

He brought his soaked finger to his lips and licked her juices free from his long digit.

He was right in assuming she would be speechless. She watched his tongue swirl around his finger, making sure he got every last bit.

"You taste so good, Laura."

"I…um…that was…" Lee's ego spiked and the best part was, he was only just getting started.

"I'll make you speechless and incapable of any coherent thought, Madame President."

She could only moan at the thought of all the possible things he would do to her. Her moan turned into an all out cry, however, when his lips found and latched onto her bundle of nerves at her core.

She threw her head back, grabbed onto his head and could do nothing but pant and moan loudly as he relentlessly sucked and licked at her like a lollipop.

He dipped his finger back into her, this time adding two, and pumping as fast as he could. The gushing sound, as he pulled in and out, turned him on to the point he was moaning against her clit, sending shock waves of pleasure through her.

"Oh _Gods_! I'm so close!" she cried out and thrust her hips, trying to find the release she needed so badly. Her pants became ragged and desperate cries escaped her luscious lips with each stroke of his fingers and every devastating suck from his lips.

"Come on, Laura. Come for me." he commanded. She bucked her hips at the same time he thrust and sucked her harder.

"_Oooh gods!_" She came undone before him. Her whole body arched as her climax hit her. He released her clit, but kept pumping his fingers in her at a leisurely pace until she came down from her high.

She opened her eyes when he pulled his fingers out of her. She was about to comment but he was sucking on his fingers again. Ridding his talented digits of the evidence of the satisfaction he brought her.

"What's the matter, Madame President? Cat caught your tongue?" it was harmless teasing and the glint in his eyes portrayed that as he continued licking.

Laura stared at him for a total of three seconds before she launched herself at him. She was still aching and Lee was doing everything in his power to ensure she stayed that way. She had him on his back on the floor and this time, it was her who took his hands in hers and put them above his head.

She kissed him with everything she had, effectively taking his breath away. She trailed kisses down his neck until she got to his shirt. She pulled away from him and let go of his hands to take his shirt off. When she discarded the fabric, she ran her hands down the hard muscles of his stomach.

Laura latched onto one of his nipples with her lips, making him grunt. She laved it like he had laved hers and groaned when she felt him thrust up into her. She slid her hands down to his pants and with a swift motion, had them unbuttoned and slid open the zipper. Laura hooked her fingers under the rim of both his pants and boxers and pulled down until they were off his body. Her predatory green eyes gazed wantonly at his raging hard on that made her lick her lips.

"I want you. Now." she commanded and all but shrieked when he grabbed her and flipped their positions so she was under him. "Next time, warn me before you make any sudden movements."

He grinned boyishly and said, "Alright. Brace yourself." She wrapped her legs around his back and grabbed his shoulders. He waited a beat before he thrust up into her. They both gasped at the feel of each other. Once Lee was sheathed to the hilt, he pulled back almost all the way and pushed back inside, stopping at the end of her with a hard push of his hips.

Her back arched and she cried out as the overwhelming pleasure shot through her entire body. After a few more thrusts, Lee switched his angle the found the spot he knew would drive her insane.

"Ah! Lee…yes! _Yes!_" she cried out and met him thrust for thrust. Lee felt the pressure start building in his groin and he lolled his head back, mouth agape.

"Laura, are you close?"

"Yes, _yes! _I'm so _close!_" Lee grabbed her ass with one of his hands and pulled her closer, accentuating the angle, letting him rub her spot more firmly. "_Gods!" _she cried. That, as well as his pelvis rubbing against her clit, had her come completely undone and she convulsed around him. Laura's eyes widened and her mouth opened in a silent cry.

He groaned but managed to hold his orgasm at bay. He watched as her chest rose and fell rapidly. "Oh my gods, Lee. That was amazing."

Lee chuckled and kissed the tip of her nose. "We're not done yet."

He pulled himself out of her, still slick and rock hard. He stood and pulled her up with him. He led her out to her desk and pinned her against the hard edge. She grinned and knew immediately what he wanted. When he stepped closer to her and planted his hands on the edge of the desk, right beside her shapely ass, she lifted her left leg and wrapped it around his hip. Her other leg stayed planted on the floor as she brought him closer to her and groaned from the sensation of her oversensitive flesh being penetrated once more.

This time his thrusts were fast and deep, barely pulling out of her. With each thrust, he had her lifting off the floor, causing her to cry out with each thrust.

"Come for me. _Please, _Lee_." _she pleaded as she felt her third orgasm building fast.

He groaned at the sound of his name on her lips. He leaned forward and captured her lips in a tender kiss. He slowed his pace once she was at the brink and grinned when she huffed in annoyance.

He lifted her off the desk, effectively driving deeper into her. Her gaze was unfocused, her mouth was open and she let out that hum that turned him on more rapidly than he ever thought it would. Lee sat down in one of the plush chairs, letting Laura take the lead.

She grinned down wickedly at him as she rose and sank slowly back down, tightening around him in that agonizing way that drove every man crazy.

"Frak…" Lee moaned and thrust up into her. Their movements soon became erratic. The only sounds in the room were the moans and pants of the two adults and the wet sounds of their coupling.

Sweat ran down them as they worked toward that ultimate bliss; their breathing was ragged as they drove each other to endless pleasure.

"I'm…gods_…_I'm coming!" cried Laura and stiffened above Lee. She hit her third orgasm and had to rest her head on his shoulder as she calmed herself down. When she felt Lee move again, she protested but he didn't listen. "Lee…I…hold on a minute…gods…" in one swift movement he had her pinned against the wall opposite the chair they sat in. He was relentless as he sought his release, his thrusts fast and hard.

Realizing that nothing she said would stop him, she arched and could do nothing but moan and cry out in agonizing ecstasy. Three more hard thrusts and he spilled over the edge. He burst in her and groaned, slowly relaxing against her. His release brought her own and she tightened around him once again, milking him of everything he had.

When they had calmed, Lee stepped away from Laura and smiled lightly at her. She returned the gesture and giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

"Liar." he said lightly and put an arm around her waist to help her back into her room.

"Maybe." she teased back and grabbed a plate of food on her way back to her bed.

"Finally going to eat now?" he asked with a hopeful glint in his gaze.

"How could I not? I worked up an appetite." Lee chuckled and grabbed the plate he was feeding her from.

"Bon Appetite, Madame President." said Lee in a sultry voice.

Laura glanced up at him with an arched bow and grinned wickedly. "Indeed."

"Perhaps you'd like a shower after you're done eating?" his expression remained indifferent but the twitch in his cock betrayed his thoughts.

Laura noticed and hummed, knowing it drove him mad. "Yes," she purred. "and I think it would be a good idea if you joined me, Lee Adama."

"So say we all."

"So say we all."


End file.
